I. Field
The following description relates to wireless communications, in general, and to systems, methods and apparatus for facilitating physical random access channel (PRACH) processing in wireless communication systems, in particular.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication. For instance, voice and/or data can be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). For instance, a system can use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
Generally, wireless multiple access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple user equipment (UEs). Each UE can communicate with one or more base stations (BSs) via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink (DL)) refers to the communication link from BSs to UEs, and the reverse link (or uplink (UL)) refers to the communication link from UEs to BSs.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, inter-cell interference is a substantial problem in wireless communication systems. In Long-Term Evolution (LTE) Release 8 wireless communication systems, the physical random access channel (PRACH), which is transmitted on the UL, uses a Chu sequence, which has good correlation properties and zero correlation zone within the same root, to minimize inter-cell interference. In particular, neighboring cells can use different root sequences to minimize inter-cell interference. Systems, apparatus and methods for facilitating PRACH processing in wireless communication systems are therefore desirable.